


Whoever You Want Me To Be

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, POV Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier has a crush, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: You know this text post?Steve: Bucky?Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky?Steve: My boyfriendWinter Soldier: [Looks Steve up and down]Winter Soldier: ...Yeeees. Bucky. Right yes that's me.Imagine if that had actually happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 322





	Whoever You Want Me To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for a little over a year (we all found our own ways of coping with Endgame), but today marks the anniversary of when I grudgingly accepted the inevitable, succumbing to the temptation to start writing my own fic and ultimately dived head first into active participation in something that I'd promised myself I'd only be a passive member of... Oops?! 
> 
> Since then, I've started work on 50 or so fics for this fandom (resulting in folders full of WIPs in various states of chaos) and jotted down another 100+ ideas on top of that after rampaging hordes of plot bunnies stomped all over me until I recorded each and every one for later use/procrastination. I've finished and published 7 (now 8) of them. What this tells me is that my plot to publication ratio is really really bad... I should probably work on that. 
> 
> For now, however, in commemoration of my historic defeat at the hands of the good ship Stucky, I thought I'd actually get something finished (although, to be fair, lockdown has been doing wonders for my average publication rate) and this silly little one-shot seemed a good candidate. It's an idea I started working on about six months ago (during something of an 'inspired by memes/text posts' phase that, until now, I never thought would see the light of day) and despite reading more than my share of fic over the past year and a bit, I've yet to come across any others based on this premise, so I couldn't resist putting my own spin on it. Enjoy!

"Bucky?" 

The Soldier faltered at the sound of the strange and unfamiliar name, his attention caught by the curious way in which he was being addressed. "Who the hell is Bucky?" 

"My boyfriend." The blond man muttered, staring at him as though he'd just seen a ghost. 

Without really meaning to, the Soldier found himself staring back, taking in the broad shoulders and bulging muscles, the chiselled jaw and tousled hair... 

"Bucky, yeah... Guess that'd be me." He heard himself say, puzzled by the weird twang in his accent that he'd never noticed before, only then the blond adonis smiled. _At him._ And he rather forgot about everything else, which was probably a mistake since they were in the middle of a firefight and he should probably do something about that. 

He'd barely even raised his gun before he was suddenly being kicked sharply in the head by a man with... wings? Right, whatever. Rolling quickly up onto his feet, he looked back at the blond man to find he was still staring at him and for a moment the Soldier was more than happy to simply stare back. Only there was something in the back of his mind reminding him that this was his target, that he was supposed to be shooting the vision in blue, and his gun was up before he'd even mentally processed the movement, yet he didn't fire. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the man's teammates and he only just had time to dive out of the way before the spot in which he'd been standing exploded in a ball of flames. 

When he pulled himself to his feet _again_ it was to find the man still staring at the place he'd vanished from and that wouldn't do at all. Picking up a piece of rubble, he tossed it at the man's head, only remembering at the last second to keep the throw light enough to avoid knocking him out. In the end it didn't even make contact, the man snatching it out of the air before it could hit him, but it made him look and that was sufficient. The Soldier waited just long enough to be certain he'd been seen before taking off, sprinting down streets and around corners until he came to an abrupt halt in a dead end alley between a couple of buildings. He'd heard the sound of footsteps behind him as he ran and he was almost certain it was the blond superman that was chasing him, but just in case he was wrong, he swung quickly up onto a fire escape, watching and waiting for the man to catch up.

"Bucky?" The man skidded to a stop, eyes wild as they searched the alley in front of him.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." He promised, jumping down to land between the man and his way out.

"I don't want you to be anyone, I want you to be you."

The Soldier shrugged. "Don't know who I am. Maybe I could be your boyfriend."

"Do you know me?"

"No, but I'd like to." He offered, his own words surprising him, even as they tripped easily off of his tongue. "Why don't you tell me who you are, sugar?"

"Steve." The man choked out after a second. "I'm Steve."

"Well hi there, Steve." He cocked his head to the side as he took a step closer. "I'm Bucky, I guess."

"You guess?" Steve looked pained, but the Soldier couldn't help noticing that he'd also taken a step closer.

"You seem to know me." He pointed out, taking another step. "So why don't you tell me, Stevie."

He hadn't meant to call Steve that, but before he could analyse why he _had_ , the other man had closed the distance between them, his hands locking around the Soldier's neck and dragging him forward. He should probably have been concerned about that, after all, up until a few minutes ago the two of them had been engaged in a fight to the death, but it didn't even occur to him to resist. Instead he allowed the blond beefcake to tug him into an embrace, his mouth slotting perfectly over the Soldier's and _fuck_ that felt good. 

He'd forgotten that things could feel good, he realised dazedly. That being touched could feel good, that being restrained (held?) could feel good and as for kissing... When Steve's tongue pushed its way between his lips, twining with his own, he could barely hold back the guttural moan of pleasure that threatened to spill out of him.

"Bucky, oh G-d Bucky, it's really you." Steve was murmuring against his lips in between kisses, his arms tight around him as his hands moved incessantly over his back, his neck, his head, even his ass. "Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_."

"Mmm." He hummed back, not wanting to spoil the man's illusions by denying it, after all, he _could_ be Bucky, couldn't he? And besides, he _really_ didn't want the amorous hunk of muscle known as Steve to stop kissing him.

"Missed you so much." Steve groaned. "Love you, need you, fuck, _Bucky_."

"Mhmmm." He hummed again, seeking out the other man's lips once more when he seemed to get distracted kissing his way down the Soldier's throat. Not that the neck kissing wasn't excellent, but he wanted to taste Steve's tongue again and for that he needed it in his own mouth.

"Fuck, we shouldn't be doing this here." Steve rasped out after an extended period of not being able to say anything at all, his eyes darting to the street behind the Soldier.

"Yes we should." He insisted, shoving at the perfectly sculpted chest until the other man slammed into the wall behind a dilapidated bike shed. "There, now no one can see us. Kiss me."

Steve didn't reply, but he _did_ bring his mouth crashing back down to meet the Soldier's so he decided that was more than acceptable. The new position, with that delectable body pinned firmly between him and the wall, also turned out to be a decided improvement and the Soldier was very much enjoying the play of muscles beneath his hands when he happened to press even closer and... There was something in Steve's pants. It was big and hard and pushing against the Soldier's hip and there was definitely a chance it could be a gun or something equally lethal, so he should probably check it out. 

When he pushed his right hand between them, fingers twisting in the other man's belt, Steve's quiet little whimper only encouraged him. Because if the angel-faced adonis was nervous about the direction of his touch, perhaps he _did_ have something to hide, so it was the Soldier's duty to find out exactly what he was packing. Of course it was a little odd to hide a weapon somewhere so inaccessible and it wasn't until the Soldier had both belt and pants undone that he could get his hand on it, but then he was pushing his fingers into Steve's clothes and the sound the other man made _then_ sent an odd sort of shiver down his spine. 

It would have been easy to mistake the feeling for trepidation, but whatever the blond bombshell was hiding, it clearly wasn't dangerous. Letting his curiosity drive him now instead, he pushed his hand beneath the last layer of fabric until his fingers were curling around warm skin and the other man was keening desperately into his mouth.

It was Steve's cock, he realised after a little careful exploration, only it was hard and pointed upwards, as if it was trying to get closer to the Soldier. Of course, he knew his own did that sometimes, when he'd been out of cryo a little too long (like now), but he'd always thought of it as a malfunction of sorts and simply ignored it until it went away. It had never even occurred to him to touch it, but it seemed to occur to Steve, his hand working its way beneath the Soldier's clothes to wrap around him and it felt... Good. _So_ good. And then Steve's hand _moved_ , sliding over his skin in a determined sort of way and that felt even _better_. So much so that he couldn't seem to bite back the sharp cry that scraped its way out of his throat. 

The sound was muffled by Steve's mouth, but not muted entirely and the Soldier froze automatically, certain that every hint of pleasure that he'd been enjoying was about to be ripped from him. He should have known better than to make a sound, he _did_ know better. How much pain had he suffered in silence and yet one pleasurable touch had fractured his control into pieces? Only the other man wasn't stopping, wasn't stilling the movement of his hand or pulling his lips from where they had settled against the Soldier's jaw when he'd ended their kiss in panic. 

In his relief that Steve hadn't turned immediately to punishment and wanting to thank him for his mercy, the Soldier belatedly began to move his own hand. Tentative at first, he tried to copy what the pretty blond was doing to him and when _Steve_ was the one to cry out, the sound echoing softly in the Soldier's ear, he quickly gained confidence. Stroking firmly up and down the other man's cock, exploring the length and texture, the heat of it, the way it felt in his hand, he was so distracted that he almost forgot what was being done to him in return. Only then Steve kissed him again, hard and messy and desperate, and at the same time his fingers tightened their grip on him and... the Soldier's world exploded. 

For a moment he thought he might have blacked out and it vaguely occurred to the Soldier that... No wait, that was wrong. He wasn't the Soldier, he was James. Bucky. _Steve's_.

"Steve?" He gasped, eyes flying open to find the flushed face of the love of his life barely six inches from his own. " _Steve_." He whispered again, hand shooting up to touch that perfect face, the face he'd been told he'd never see again, only to stop short when he found his fingers wet and sticky with... a very familiar substance. "What the hell happened?" He demanded roughly.

"You don't..." Steve's eyes went wide, something akin to horror filling his expression. "You don't remember?"

"Did you just... Did we...?" He brought his hand to his mouth, the much-loved taste of Steve on his digits confirming what he'd already suspected.

"I thought you wanted... You said..." The other man's face crumpled suddenly, words spilling haphazardly from him. "I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so _so_ sorry, I wouldn't have... I thought you wanted to, I didn't... You seemed so sure..."

"Of course I wanted to. I always want to, you know that." The reassurance fell almost absently from his tongue, the need to look after Steve so deeply ingrained that he could manage it even with his own thoughts whirling sickeningly.

"But you... You weren't _you_. You didn't... couldn't..." Steve's face had turned ashen. "You didn't even know me."

The Soldier hadn't known him, that was true enough, and he _had_ been the Soldier, not Bucky, and yet... Suddenly everything was stunningly, dizzyingly clear; the man he'd been once upon a time, the person he was now and every horror that had happened to him in between. He remembered the Soldier's missions, remembered _this_ mission, remembered the fight, remembered seeing Steve and...

"No, I didn't." He agreed. "And yet even when I didn't know you, didn't know _me_ , I still wanted you." Bucky laughed, delighted by the realisation. "The Soldier was a fucking machine and yet he took one look at you and forgot everything he'd ever been programmed to do, just so he could get his hands on your dick. He wanted you just as much as I did, as I _do_." 

"But he didn't know me..." 

"So he couldn't love you like I do, but that doesn't mean he couldn't _want_ you and he did, Stevie. He really _really_ did."

"Yeah?" Steve didn't look convinced, but the colour had come back into his cheeks, at least.

"Yeah. He didn't even know he _could_ want, but he wanted you. All those bulging muscles, that perfect pouty mouth, those big warm hands, that thick cock... He _wanted_." Bucky paused as his lips quirked up into a smirk. "I want."

"Bucky..." Steve started, only to trail off as a helicopter flew overhead, low and loud in the quiet of their little alley.

For a moment longer, Steve simply stared at him, but then his expression cleared a little more and Bucky realised he knew what the other man was going to say before he'd even opened his mouth to say it. Because he _knew_ that look. Knew Steve was being practical, probably thinking of his friends and the fight they'd run away from. It was comforting to realise that his fella was still the same man Bucky had always loved, despite all the years that had come between them.

"We should..." Steve waved his hand vaguely and though he knew the other man was right to be thinking of the mess they had left behind them, he couldn't resist falling back into old habits.

"Go fuck." He finished, just to make Steve's eyes go wide.

"Ok." The other man breathed and then it was Bucky's turn to startle, because the Steve he knew had never _ever_ turned his back on a fight, let alone left a friend in the lurch.

"What happened to you?" He demanded, wondering if he'd been wrong after all, thinking this man was still his Stevie.

"I lost you." Steve responded, the simplicity of his answer only making it more striking.

"And now you've found me, so let's go help your friends and _then_ we can spend as much time as we like getting reacquainted, ok?"

"Ok." Steve repeated, but he didn't move, his eyes still on Bucky's face as though he was scared he'd disappear if he so much as blinked.

"Come on." He encouraged, taking a reluctant step back and tucking himself back into his pants before doing the same for Steve, wiping his hand clean on the other man's shirt just because he could. "Let's go even the score."

At that Steve finally seemed to pull himself from his daze, physically shaking himself before catching hold of Bucky's hand and tugging him close again.

"Stay where I can see you." He demanded roughly. "Please, I-"

Bucky didn't let him finish, cutting him off with a bruising kiss. 

"I will." He promised when they parted.

"I love you." Steve's voice was thick, barely even a whisper and before he could stop himself, Bucky was kissing him again.

"Love you too." He swore when he finally managed to let Steve go. "Now let's go kick Hydra's ass."


End file.
